Combining Forces
by astrodragon25
Summary: The gang meet sonic and...well, they do what the title says. Will they succeed or fail...or will shadow mess things up as usual? Rated t for the usual...language, fights, insanity...etc.


**Combining Forces: a Sonic/AD:JL Crossover**

**Note: I do not own any of these things-this is just an idea I have concocted in a week, and I am hoping that it goes smoothly. Oh, and on a side note, I just found out today that Sonic's birthday (if you go by the date the first game came out) is just 6 days before mine!!!!! Oh well…back to the story. Also, this is not my usual writing "ideas"-those are on the back burner-I can't think right now…**

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

_After a grueling season in which the Mets did not make the playoffs(look at the standings, people), we find Mike and Jake Long going to Paradise Beach, where despite the time, it's always sunny and hot. They were joined by Mark, their friend, along with Rose and Jessica, Mike's new girlfriend. They all looked out at the blue sea, the clear skies, and the warm sand. _

"Ahh…now this is a vacation. No training, no G, no hassling bullcrap. Just me and quiet." Mike said as he took a breath to soak it all in. "Believe that. So, how long are we staying here?" Mark asked as he plopped the cooler into the sand. "Hopefully, not too soon." Jessica said as she walked to the shore. As she and Rose walked on, Jake looked concerned for Mike. "What do you see in her exactly? I mean, she's a total bitch." Jake said, trying to get Mike to reconsider his choice of women. "I know, but she's fuckin hot-what the hell do you want me to do?" Mike said as he raced off. Mark and Jake shook their heads as they followed them to the shore.

As they got settled, Mike started to recollect his events: he finished the season, took time off, but then had the feeling that something was going to happen. "It's like there's something that's gonna make this vacation bad, but I just can't figure it out." Mike thought as he took off his shirt and walked to the water. As he got in the water, he felt a rumble. As the rumbling got worse, the patrons were getting uneasy. Most were fleeing like ants on a picnic, and within 5 minutes, Mike and his friends were the only ones left. "What's going on, Mike?" Mark yelled to him as Mike struggled to keep his balance from the "earthquake". Before Mike could answer, something came out of the water. As the machine started going higher and higher, Mike and his friends could only stare as it towered over them. "What is it?" Mike said as he stared. "I don't know, but it aint good." Mark replied as they started backing away. Jake just stood there, with a vacant stare on his face. "What's up with him? Is he lost?" Jessica said as she noticed. "No, that's usually when he…attacks. Great." Mike said as Jake started running toward the machine. As they looked on, he started running faster and harder as he moved closer. "Does she know?" Rose whispered to Mike, mentioning Jessica. "Yep." Mike said as he started dashing, grabbing his sword in hand. Just before they could get there, they were both stunned by the machine. As they struggled to get up, laughing was heard at the top. "No one can stop me from getting the chaos emeralds!!!! Now, hand it over!!!" a egg-shaped man said as he looked over them. Mike and Jake stared, then looked up as if they had no idea what he was talking about. "This guy's nuts." Jake said. "Naw shit. Let's just back away slowly..and….get the fuck outta here!!!" Mike said as they motioned to run off. As they ran, the machine was chasing them down. They frantically hurried their speed as they tried to get away, but it was futile-they hit a dead end and were stuck in a corner. "Now..give it to me!!!!" the man said as he pointed his guns at the group. "Ok, where is it? I have no idea what you're talking about…." Mike said as he tried to explain himself, but the "eggman" pointed to jessica's wrist bracelet, the one with a jewel in the center. "Oh…that. Well, you're not getting it!!!" Mike said as he stood his ground. Just as he said that, a blue blur went right past him, and started distracting the robot. "What?" Mike, Mark, and Jake thought as they watch the entire scene unfold. In a few seconds, the machine blew up, and the man was knocked to the sand. As the dust settled, a blue spiky figure was approaching the man. "Looks like you lost again, Eggman. Why don't you just stop-I'm on vacation." The figure said, sparking a thought in Mike. "This can't be good…" Mike thought as ninjas started surrounding the group. "Ehh…as much as this should be fun, I really must be going…" Eggman said as he dashed off from the group as the ninjas surrounded Mike and his friends. The blue figure was about to fight when a hand came to his shoulder. "Leave this to the pros…" Mike said as he took his sword and held it at position. "Whatever…I'm in it whether you like it or not." The blue thing said. "Just make sure you're not too slow…" he also added as he sped off. "Hmm…really cocky, he is." Mike thought as he rushed to attack. They started going back and forth, pummeling each other as if it was their last stand. Mike and Jake finally got tired of playing around, and caused a ring of fire to surround them and form a barricade. The ninjas were unable to get through and their leader was pissed. "Ugh…we'll get you freaks another time." He said as they walked off pissed. Mike started to get ready to throw something, but Mark stopped him. "Save it for another time-we got more important things." Mark said, easily calming down Mike. After he put it away, Mike started to focus on the blue thing. Just as he was to say something, a voice was heard in the distance. "SONIC!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" A girl's voice said as a pink creature came running towards them, but with a mean look and a really big hammer. The blue thing got nervous and hid behind Mike. "Typical…ok, let me handle it." Mike said as he walked towards her. As she was about to swing the hammer, Mike caught it in mid-air.

"What? Hey, give it back!!" She said as she reached for it, but she was about half of Mike's size. "Why should I? Apparently he found someone named "Eggman", I don't know.." he said, which quickly calmed him down. "Oh, okay. Sorry sonic-I don't like it when you leave me like that. It's like you're avoiding me or something." She said as her tone was more…happy. Mike had a puzzled look on his face, and was getting close to the boiling point. Jake decided to intervene, and hopefully clear some things. "I got two questions-who are you, and why was he after us?" Jake said, as he finally got to the point."

"Well, since you asked, we might as well. My name is Amy Rose, and this is my boyfriend Sonic." Amy said as she went to hug Sonic. "Help me." Sonic mouthed as he struggled to break her iron grip. "Well, it's nice to meet you Amy. Same to you too, Sonic." Jessica said as she shook their hands. "(groans) What about you? Who are you?" Sonic said as he still suffered from her grip.

"My name is Mike. This is my friend, Mark, my girlfriend, Jessica, and my brother Jake, with his girlfriend Rose. We were on vacation when that egg dude came in and went psycho, looking for this." Mike said as he held up the emerald. Sonic and Amy had a transfixed look on the emerald. Sonic was finally able to break free, and he went towards the emerald. "So, where d'ya get it?" Sonic asked, suspecting of evil intentions. "I didn't steal it…and it's none of your business. Plus, it took 250 grand out of my pocket.." Mike said before getting a look from Jessica. "You said it was 300!!!" Jessica yelled at him. "I didn't count the tax yet….stupid bitch." Mike said, saving the last part in his mind.

After the confrontation ended, they ended up sharing their stories-Sonic and how the emeralds hold a ancient power, and Mike and how they protect an entire community that is hidden from the outside world. After realizing their common goals, they figured it was best to team up and see what Eggman and the ninjas were up to.

"Alright, let's go. This vacation is over." Mark said as he got ready to go. "Hold on-we have to go see Tails and find out more about their plan." Sonic said as he went another way. Mike had a contemplating look on his face, sighed, and said that they should follow them. As they got ready, a blue blur ran past them. "Hey, wait up!!!" Mike and Jake said as they raced to follow them…

**Ok, I finally got the first chapter done. Hopefully, this will work. More to come later.**


End file.
